Always Yours
by ChocoChips
Summary: What if the last chapter of The Calling went differently. This is one way it could have gone. Hunter and Morgan forever! R


**Always Yours**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Sweep.**

**Summary: What if the last chapter of The Calling went differently. This is one way it could have gone. Hunter and Morgan forever! R&R**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: The lines in italics are original statements in the book by Cate Tiernan.**

_Ciaran. My natural father. I was still struggling with implications of that revelation. How was I going to use my magick, knowing that half my power came from Ciaran? Just the thought of magick gave me a sick, hollow feeling. _

_As for love…I'd barely been able to stand the car ride back home. It felt like torture to sit next to Hunter, knowing what would come next._

_I had to break up with him. _For his good, for my good. For everybody's good.I couldn't possibly be anybody's muirn beatha dan anymore. I would put his life in danger and there was evidence about it- the night with Amyranth. Hunter could have killed himself for me. He could have been very seriously wounded. And for what? Only to save my life.

As I was lying in the table that night, I could feel his love, his fear for me. It gave me reassurance and made me feel secure. But that didn't matter anymore. I was Ciaran's child, the successor of dark powers. I couldn't possibly be with Hunter anymore. No matter how it hurt, no matter how bad it made me feel. It broke my heart, but I had decided already- I couldn't be with anyone again, especially Hunter. Not after the truth that I knew.

I got out of Das Boot, thinking how exactly to tell him that we were going to break up.

"Morgan", he said gently, coming up to me, "it's been a long weekend. I think you need some good rest"

"Yes", I said softly. My voice was shaking. Hunter obviously noticed because he took my hand and said, in a very concerned voice, "Love, are you Okay?"

"Ye-", I started saying, but I didn't. "No", I said finally, "I want to break up with you, Hunter". He almost let my hand go, but eventually he didn't. Instead, he took it closer to him and squeezed it slightly. In his ever calm voice, he said, "Why?" but I could feel a certain grief in his words. A grief I had never felt before.

"Hunter", I said, not looking up at all. I couldn't bear to see him while breaking both our hearts, "It's just that our relationship doesn't seem right". He pulled me close to him. So close I could hear him breathe.

"What are you saying, Morgan?" he said, his voice still filled with grief but calm, "our relationship seems like the most right thing I've done in my life. I love you" When he said those three words I'd been longing to hear, I felt my heart do a back-flip and felt certain warmth. But I wasn't going to let that affect me. I needed to break up with him.

"To you, it may", I said, still looking down, "To me it doesn't" I could feel the tears prick my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly. I wasn't going to cry now, I thought, I couldn't let him see my sadness. I wanted him to think what I was saying was from my heart. I wanted him to think that I had really lost all my love for him.

"Don't to this to yourself", he said to me softly, his breath tickling my ears. For the first time, I looked up at him. I knew I would probably be unsuccessful, but I wanted to look in his eyes and tell him that I wanted to break up. Then maybe he would be convinced.

"I want to bre-", I started, but that's how far I got because the next thing I knew, cold tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was sobbing helplessly. Hunter pulled me even closer to him. There was hardly a centimeter between us. He put his one arm around my shoulder while the other was still holding my hand. He bent down and kissed away the tears on my cheek.

"Morgan, love", he said, "I don't care if Ciaran is your father. I don't care if you are supposed to inherit his dark power. All I care about is you, Morgan. Only you. You're my muirn beatha dan, my soulmate". I looked up into his eyes, I could almost touch the love pouring out of them. It was almost opaque. 'Oh Goddess', I thought, 'I don't deserve Hunter'.

"Don't do this to yourself", he said again, "it's not worth it. Because what ever you say, what ever you do, I will always be yours. No matter what". I was crying so hard now, my eyes were acheing. I was sure they were red and probably even swollen. But I didn't care. Because I was taking in each word Hunter was saying. As if they were as precious as gold, and, I knew they were.

I didn't know what to do next. But I did know something- I wasn't going to break up with Hunter, I couldn't. It would hurt both of us much more than I thought.

"But", I said, still afraid for his life, "Hunter, you'd be walking into Death's gate if you stay wi-"

"Don't say that", he said freeing his hand from mine and putting his finger on my lips, "I love you". I felt too overwhelmed at this- overwhelmed with reassurance, hope, courage and most of all love. I buried my face in his woolen coat. I was still crying. But the tears seemed to me of joy than of sorrow. I took in the typical Hunter smell that made feel so secure and warm and belonged.

"I love you too, Hunter", I said after a while. And he bent down and gently our lips met in the loveliest kiss of my life. I could feel my tensions and fears absolutely melting away, both our magicks meeting and reminding me that I was his muirn beatha dan, his soulmate. We stayed like that for a good five minutes and when we reluctantly released each other, I was feeling so much better.

"Well", he said, smiling after a long time, "I think you better get some rest now"

"Yes, yes", I said, still clinging to him, "you're right. Drive me home?"

"Of course", he said warmly, "anything for you".

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Debi**


End file.
